


In Too Deep

by captainswanship



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainswanship/pseuds/captainswanship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot. Captain Swan. Set after kiss in 'Good Form' 3x05.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Too Deep

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a oneshot that I wrote, it takes place after the the kiss. Captain Swan all the way.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time.

"Maybe you're the one who couldn't handle it," He had said, with a hint of desire in his tone. And Emma knew that she had to prove him wrong. She's Emma Swan, an independent, smart women. Of course she could handle it, right? Wrong.

The kiss had caused her to get way too into it. She had to pull herself away, it was too much. She fought it, pulling her mouth away from his, both breathing heavily. He was right and she knew it. She couldn't handle it. If they continued this, she will not be able to stop, and that was the last thing she needed when their main mission was to rescue Henry.

"That was…", he trailed off, lips still close to Emma's, yearning to finish what she started. They were close, almost touching. His hook moved from her leg, and she missed the contact. He breathed her in as much as he could before she pulled away. She had a unique scent to her that he longed for again. He leaned back in slightly, he wanted her.

"...a one time thing," she finished, turning her body away and putting some space in between them. She wasn't even sure she believed herself. Her heart was racing, she needed to back off. That kiss was passionate, they both knew it.

She stepped forward on wobbly legs, feeling like she would topple over at the slightest movement. "Don't follow me. Wait five minutes - go get some firewood or something."

"As you wish." He replied.

She felt the corners of her mouth twitch, but she pushed back against the smile that was threatening to appear. Leave it to Hook to quote something so romantic and not know it, she thought. She pushed through the dense section of weeds and plants, making sure not to look back at him. She couldn't control herself, she needed to leave. Making her way through the brush, careful, knowing of the dreamshade and it's deadly outcome, she needed to find a quiet place to think.

Emma walked through the forest of Neverland, until she felt a good distance away from her parents and Regina. And especially Hook. She stopped finally, and leaned her back again a tree. She sighed heavily and sunk to the ground on a soft patch of grass. Raising her hand to her cheek, she felt the warmth flushed across her face. Her heart was still racing from that kiss with Hook. This was not how it was supposed to be. She was going to kiss him, make a point that he wouldn't be able to handle it, and walk away. That's it.

Her heart started racing again as she thought back to the kiss they just shared. His cocky attitude. Feeling the gravity between them, closing the space between their bodies. The way he ran his hands through her hair. The way their lips fit together perfectly, and how he held her when she pulled away. This was not the same way David kissed Mary Margaret, this was full lust. And that's how she knew it meant nothing.

This was not supposed to happen. She had not felt this much passion or longing for someone since she was with Neal. Graham was close and made her feel safe and protected, but Neal, he was her everything. Was. But that was well over ten years ago. Guilt washed over her body.

Neal.

Wetness began clouded her vision and a single tear rolled down her cheek. She bit down hard on her lip to keep the tears from falling. He's gone Emma, she thought to herself, he's not coming back so suck it up, and he will never be there for you again. She let out a choked sob, tears flowing freely down both cheeks now. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down and wiping tears from her eyes. She sighed and rested her head against the tree. She was feeling all kinds of emotions, hurt, sadness, excitement.

"Swan?" she heard being called out behind the plants behind her. "Swan?" she heard again, along with the quiet crunching of twigs. Hook. He was coming to find her and she needed to make herself presentable, she was still shaken a bit.

She jumped up, wiping the rest of the moisture off her face with the bottom part of her tank top. She attempted to fix her hair and tank top just as Hook came into view.

"Oh...well don't mind me, continue with what you were doing. Don't mind me, love." He teased, smirking.

"Hook." she glared at him and stepped towards him. She was embarrassed and emotional at the moment and her words came out fast and jumbled, "Look, Hook, we shouldn't have done this, it was very inappropriate and I didn't know…"

"Swan."

"...that it would have been so, well, that. Look, I want to say sorry and please don't make this more than it should be and I know you want to bond. I get it. But please, i'm not that girl. So can we just forget that it happened and go back to normal…"

"Emma." He announced louder, which stopped Emma in her tracks.

"What?" She snapped, annoyed that he would dare to interrupt her. She had noticed a glint of disappointment in his eyes.

"Its Neal...He's alive. And he's here."


End file.
